I GOT A BOY
by Fdz1492
Summary: BaekYeol/ChanBaek with Xi Luhan, Sehun, and Kyungsoo Fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

**"Chanyeol, apa benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Namanya Xi Luhan, dia murid pindahan dari China."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Chanyeol kenapa?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bisa kau ulangi, tadi kau bilang apa?" **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Bisakah kau serius sebentar saja Byun Baek?"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"HAHAHAHA... Kau lucu sekali sih."**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Jangan berpura-pura amnesia Park Chanyeol!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"Cium aku Yeol!"**

**.**

**Holla '-')/ ini adalah teaser ff absurd saya lhooo ('****^)****ㅋㅋㅋ**

**Ada yang minat baca? Kalau minat boleh dong saya post kapan-kapan Hahahaha xD**

**Otehh..**

**Wassalam *Hug BaekYeol***

**._.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I GOT A BOY**

**-.-**

**Author : Fdz**

**Cast :**

• **Byun Baekhyun**

• **Park Chanyeol**

**Other Cast :**

• **Oh Sehun**

• **Do Kyungsoo**

**Genre : Yaoi, Drama, Friendship, Etc..**

**Rate : T**

**Lenght : Oneshoot**

**Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, OOC, Gak ada romantis-romantisnya, Absurd, Humor gagal, dkk.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Annyeong haseyo..**

**Holla, saya balik lagi dengan ff absurd-lagi dan lagi- hahahaa^^v**

**Dapat inspirasi dari lagu "Girls Day - Please Tell me"**

**Tapi ceritanya jauh berbeda dengan isi lagunya wkwk *keplak Hun***

**Dan lawaknya maksa banget sumpeeehhh ahahahahahaaa xD**

**Silakan dibaca saja yaaah.. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai harapan mueheheheheee ^^b**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading ^^d**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Chanyeol.. Benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun harap-harap cemas.

"Tidak ada, memangnya apa? Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan.. Katakanlah, jika tidak mari kita pulang." Jawab Chanyeol cuek.

Baekhyun menghela napas berkali-kali. Dia benar-benar geram dengan namja yang ada disampingnya ini.

Benar-benar tidak peka, padahal sudah lama Baekhyun memberi kode padanya bahwa dia menyukainya tapi sampai detik ini dia tak juga paham.

Ingin rasanya Baekhyun mencakar-cakar muka tampannya itu tapi dia harus berpikir seribu kali lagi karena itu akan menyebabkan wajah tampan Chanyeol rusak dan dia tidak bisa membayangkan akan berkencan dengan namja yang kepalanya ditutupi oleh perban dan terlihat seperti mummy. Omo! Baekhyun kau berlebihan.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol adalah sahabat sedari kecil, mereka selalu bersama-sama tak pernah terpisahkan. Jika Chanyeol adalah sebuah sangkar maka Baekhyun adalah burung Beonya.

Itu karena Chanyeol adalah orang yang tenang dan lebih bersifat melindungi walau tidak posesif seperti yang sering kita dengar dari lagu-lagu yang mengibaratkan dirinya bagai burung dalam sangkar, _What The Fuck!_

Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah burung Beo yang akan selalu mengoceh tak jelas dalam hal apapun.

Dia bahkan tak akan pernah berhenti berbicara jika mulutnya tak segera disumpal oleh celana bekas ompol Sehun, adiknya.

Chanyeol memang kejam bahkan tak berperasaan! Itu yang ada didalam pikiran Baekhyun.

Tapi jauh dilubuk hatinya dia sangat menyukai sahabatnya itu.

.

"Chanyeol, apa benar tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Tidak ada. Kau ini kenapa sih? Seperti orang yang sedang menunggu seseorang menyatakan cintanya saja." Chanyeol menoleh sekilas kearah Baekhyun yang seperti orang kebelet kencing karena terus saja meremas ujung kaosnya sampai kusut.

_'Dasar bodoh! Idiot! Kau benar-benar Stupid Park Chanyeol! Aku memang menunggumu menyatakan cinta padaku. Kapan kau akan sadar, eoh? Stupid Freak! I hate You Park Chanyeol Idiot!'_ Maki Baekhyun dalam hati.

Namun berbeda dengan hatinya dia kini justru menampilkan senyum lebarnya.

"Hehehe, aku kira ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku Chanyeol-ah. Soalnya kata Kyungsoo kau pernah curhat padanya tentang orang yang kau sukai." Baekhyun benar-benar harus mengatur detak jantungnya saat mengatakan itu.

Dia benar-benar yakin kalau yang disukai Chanyeol adalah dirinya. Karena selama ini Chanyeol tak pernah memiliki teman dekat selain Baekhyun.

Terlalu percaya diri? Tapi begitulah Baekhyun. Namja dengan tingkat kepercayaan diri yang sangat tinggi dan jangan lupakan bahwa dia juga sangat tidak tahu malu, HAHA^^v

Saat mereka masih kelas 8 Baekhyun pernah menyatakan cintanya pada teman seangkatannya yang bernama Jongin didepan kelas.

Dia percaya diri sekali saat itu, karena selama ini Jongin selalu perhatian padanya.

Namun dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan si -sialan- Jongin itu menolaknya.

_"Maaf Baekhyun-ah, aku tidak bisa menjadi namjachingumu karena aku adalah uke juga.". _Ucap Jongin waktu itu dengan wajah merona, tipikal Uke. Huuuffttt...

Bagai disambar petir kala itu, Baekhyun hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengar jawaban namja yang katanya terkenal manly itu ternyata seorang uke. Oh! _What The Hell!_ Baekhyun ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke tembok terdekat demi mencairkan kepalanya yang serasa beku dan akan meledak namun berakhir dengan membenturkan kepalanya kedada bidang Chanyeol. Ih, enaak bangeettt!

Karena saat itu ada Chanyeol disana, dia tahu betapa bodohnya sahabatnya itu.

Walau Baekhyun itu tidak tahu malu dan sering memalukan tapi tetap saja dia adalah sahabatnya, maka dari itu Chanyeol akan selalu berada disampingnya.

Semenjak kejadian memalukan dan akibat tindakan tidak tahu malu Baekhyun, dia memutuskan tidak akan menyatakan cintanya duluan. Selain dia takut ditolak dia juga ingin tahu rasanya ditembak oleh orang yang dia sukai.

Seperti saat ini, dia sedang menunggu pernyataan cinta dari Chanyeol. Jantungnya berdebar-debar hanya karena senyum Chanyeol, badannya bisa menegang saat Chanyeol mengusak rambutnya.

Baekhyun benar-benar menyukai Chanyeol.

.

"Oh, jadi si mata besar itu sudah memberitahumu? Dasar ember padahal aku sudah memberinya sepatu mahal demi menutup mulutnya tapi dia malah mengatakannya padamu. Benar-benar tak bisa dipercaya." Gerutu Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggaruk tenguknya yang tiba-tiba gatal karena digigit nyamuk.^^v

"Heee.. Memangnya siapa yang kau sukai Chanyeol-ah? Apa aku mengenalnya?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Hmm... Bisa jadi, aku tak yakin." Jawabnya acuh.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, dia berdoa semoga malam ini akan menjadi malam terindahnya.

"Apa dia satu sekolah dengan kita?"

"Iya.."

"Apa dia manis? Imut juga lucu?" Sungguh Baekhyun sangat kepedean.

"Benar, apa kau sudah tahu orangnya?" Chanyeol balik bertanya dan kini dia sudah menghadap Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya.

Dagdigdug.. Suara detak jantung Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar gugup ditatap begitu intens oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk pasti. "Ne aku sudah tahu.."

Chanyeol melebarkan mata bulatnya. "Jinjjayo?"

Sekali lagi Baekhyun mengangguk namun kali ini dibuat seimut mungkin.

"Aish, aku kira kalian tidak saling mengenal. Padahal aku ingin memberi surprise." Ucap Chanyeol dengan raut muka sedikit kecewa.

Baekhyun mengangga, dia masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan Chanyeol.

"Ha? Kalian? Jadi maksudmu apa Chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun berharap telinganya tadi sedang kemasukan pasir pantai sehingga yang dia dengar itu salah.

"Iya, kau sudah mengenalnya?"

_Jleebb!_

Hati Baekhyun bagai ditusuk dan dicabik-cabik pisau daging yang sangat besar juga tajam. Hatinya sakit, jadi yang disukai Chanyeol bukan dirinya... Lalu siapa?

_Please Tell Me baby..._ Hiks (۳º̩̩́cº̩̩̀)۳

Baekhyun ingin menangis tapi ditahannya, dia tak mau mendapat ceramah sepanjang jalan. Mengetahui bahwa yang disukai Chanyeol bukan dirinya saja sudah membuat telinganya serasa kebakaran. Apalagi jika mendapat bonus ceramahan gratis dari Chanyeol dengan kalimat yang tak akan pernah berubah dari abad ke abad 'Namja tak boleh menangis'.

"Si-siapa dia Chanyeol-ah?" Baekhyun meremas pasir yang ada disampingnya.

"Eoh, jadi kau belum tahu? Aku kira kau mengenalnya tadi."

"Be-belum. Siapa?"

"Namanya Xi Luhan, dia murid pindahan dari China."

Bunuh aku Chanyeol! Bunuh saja aku sekarang juga! Kenapa kau selalu saja membuatku sakit hati, ha?! Sebenarnya kau itu manusia apa alien, eoh? Tak berperasaan!

_Hell_, Xi Luhan kau bilang? Bahkan aku tak ada apa-apanya dibanding dia.

Oke, kali ini Baekhyun mengakui bahwa masih ada orang yang lebih dari dirinya walau hanya sedikit. Ingat sedikit! Hanya sedikit (ˆ́▿ˆ̀")

Dia tampan juga cantik, manis dan lucu yah walau kalau sedang tertawa benar-benar _Dorky_ karena ketawanya sungguh tidak elit tidak seperti dirinya yang akan tertawa dengan manisnya juga jangan lupakan eyesmiled indah miliknya.*dibakar fans Luhan* ^^b

Tapi tetap saja, itu sungguh saingan yang berat! Kenapa sih harus Luhan?

Aku mengutukmu Park Chanyeol! Aku kutuk kau menjadi kekasihku! Haha Baekhyun frustasi, dia stres memikirkan nasibnya yang menyedihkan.

Kali ini dia memang tidak ditolak mentah-mentah tapi lebih tepatnya dia sama sekali tidak berarti apapun untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

"Belum, mungkin besok."

_'Oh My God! Aku ingin mati tenggelam saja kalau begini caranya. Sungguh ini sangat menyakitkan. Huweee.. Eomma! Anakmu sakit eomma! Baekhyun yang manis ini sakit hati.. Hikss...' _Batin Baekhyun merana.

"Oh geurae.. Ayo pulang sudah malam." Ucap Baekhyun lemas. Kemudian dia bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau kenapa? Katanya ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku di pantai kenapa malah kau ingin pulang, eoh?" Seru Chanyeol yang heran dengan kelakuan sahabatnya itu.

"Tiba-tiba perutku sakit, mungkin aku kebanyakan makan tadi." Jawab Baekhyun asal-asalan.

"Oh, ya sudah ayo kita pulang saja kalau begitu." Chanyeol kemudian bangkit dari duduknya dan menyusul Baekhyun yang sudah berjalan didepannya.

_'Hatiku yang sakit Chanyeol Idiot! Bukan perutku! Kalaupun aku makan banyak itu sangat tidak berarti apa-apa. Apa kau lupa aku ini pemakan besar, ha?! Kau menyebalkan! Hiks..'_

Dalam perjalanan pulang Baekhyun hanya duduk diam dikursi penumpang, benar-benar tidak biasa dan ini sangat langka.

Biasanya Baekhyun akan berceloteh tak jelas hingga telinga Chanyeol seperti mendapat serangan lebah yang sangat banyak dan berisik.

"Kau kenapa diam saja? Tumben sekali." Tanya Chanyeol namun masih tetap fokus mengendarai mobilnya.

"Eobseo.. Sariawan mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun malas.

Chanyeol menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Hei, kau kerasukan roh saat di pantai tadi? Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini. Kau Baekhyun kan?"

"Idiot! Tentu saja aku Baekhyun, saat ini. Mungkin besok akan menjadi roh Baekhyun."

Chanyeol mengerem mendadak. "Ha? Apa maksudmu?"

"Entahlah, jangan banyak tanya! Menyetirlah yang benar." Ketus Baekhyun.

Dan setelah itu hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti perjalanan mereka.

Sesampainya dirumah Baekhyun tak mempersilakan masuk atau sekedar mampir untuk menyapa kedua orang tuanya yang belum tidur larut malam begini.

Itu adalah kebiasaan mereka sejak Baekhyun masih kecil akan menonton drama melankolis dan menghabiskan tissue hingga sekotak dan pagi harinya mereka akan sibuk membersihkan tissue bekas ingus mereka dan melupakan bahwa anaknya belum mendapat sarapan.

Orang tua yang aneh, wajar jika anaknya pun aneh.

"Kau tak ingin aku mampir dulu Baekhyun-ah?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba memecahkan kecanggungan mereka.

"Tidak! Ini sudah malam, lagipula rumahmu kan disebelah kenapa juga harus mampir. Aku capek mau tidur. Besok tidak usah menjemputku, aku akan pergi bersama Kyungsoo. Selamat malam dan terima kasih. Bye." Jawab Baekhyun secepat kereta api.

Chanyeol sweatdrop dengan jawaban Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabatnya itu, apa benar-benar kerasukan roh saat di pantai tadi.

Chanyeol merasa mulai gila semenjak berteman dengan Baekhyun.

.

"Aku pulaaaaaaaangggg..." Seru Baekhyun.

Namun tak ada sahutan maupun jawaban dari dalam rumah. Dan benar saja dia mendapati kedua orang tuanya sedang berpelukan dan menangis tersedu-sedu menyaksikan drama yang mereka tonton tanpa memperdulikan anaknya sudah pulang dan sekarang berdiri mematung dibelakang sofa tempat mereka duduk.

"Ya Tuhan! Kapan kau menyadarkan kedua orang tuaku? Aku ingin hidup normal! Apa ini sebabnya Chanyeol tak menyukaiku? Dia malu dengan keluargaku yang aneh?" Tanya Baekhyun entah pada siapa.

Dengan langkah gontai dia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya.

Dia menyalakan lampu dan melihat Sehun adiknya sudah tidur terlelap dikasur empuknya.

"Aish anak ini, siapa yang menyuruhnya tidur disini. Aku kan sudah melarang keras dia tidur disini, karena aku tahu dia pasti akan mengompol." Gumam Baekhyun.

1 detik

10 detik

30 detik

48 detik

Loading otak Baekhyun benar-benar lambat malam ini. Dia meraba-raba kasurnya...

Dan...

"SEHUN PPABO! LAGI-LAGI KAU MENGOMPOL DIKASURKU BAHKAN SEPRAINYA BARU AKU CUCI KEMARIN! EOMMA! KENAPA KAU IJINKAN BOCAH INGUSAN INI TIDUR DIKAMARKU!" Pekik Baekhyun frustasi.

Dia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Dia benar-benar dibuat gila malam ini.

"BAEKHYUN! JANGAN BERISIK! KAMI SEDANG MENONTON! SEHUN TIDUR DIKAMARMU KARENA EOMMA LUPA BELUM MENCUCI SEPRAI BEKAS OMPOLNYA KEMARIN." Jawab eommanya dari lantai bawah dengan tidak berperikeibuan(?).

"Huweeeee... Kenapa hidupku begitu menyedihkan! Huweeeeee... Aku ingin mati sajaaa!" Raung Baekhyun.

Sehun mengeliat tak nyaman karena suara teriakan hyung juga eommanya.

"Hyung, kenapa belum tidur inikan sudah malam?" Tanya Sehun dengan Watadosnya.

Baekhyun mendeath glare Sehun dan itu membuat Sehun meringkuk dalam selimutnya.

Dia takut jika sudah dipandang begitu tajamnya oleh hyungnya.

"Maafkan Sehunnie hyung, tadi eomma yang menyuruhku tidur disini." Ujarnya takut-takut.

"Aaaaarrrggghhhh! Kau membuat hariku semakin hancur! Kenapa kau masih saja mengompol eoh? Dan ihhh.. Kau ngiler dibantal kesayanganku?! Huweeeeeeee... Eomma! Aku membencimu! Huweeee." Baekhyun benar-benar frustasi.

_'Ya Tuhan! Maafkan Sehunnie.. Sehunnie lupa memakai pampers tadi soalnya Sehunnie sudah sangat mengantuk. Semoga besok Eomma tidak lupa mencuci seprai Sehuunie lagi. Dan berilah kesabaran pada Baekhyun hyung, semoga dia tidak gila karena terus-terus berteriak. Aamiin.'_ Doa Sehun polos. HAHA

.

.

Keesokannya di sekolah Baekhyun terlihat sangat lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

Kyungsoo yang sedaritadi diacuhkannya akhirnya bertanya.

"Kau kenapa, eoh? Seperti orang patah hati saja."

"Aku memang patah hati Kyung! Bahkan hancur." Baekhyun mendramatisir.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah O_O "Ha? Kenapa?"

"Chanyeol.. Dia.. Hikss."

"Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Dia tidak menyukaiku.. Huweeeeeeee... Ternyata yang disukainya bukan aku tapi Luhan! Murid pindahan dari China itu.. Huweeee aku bisa apa Kyung? Aku sakit, sedih, kecewa.. Huweeee." Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu malu dan tidak tahu tempat dia menangis meraung-raung didalam kelasnya padahal kelasnya sudah sangat ramai.

Kyungsoo yang bingung hanya bisa memeluk dan menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya itu.

_'Aneh, bukannya waktu itu Chanyeol bilang yang disukainya kan...'_

Kyungsoo tak melanjutkan isi hatinya saat melihat Chanyeol yang ada didepan pintu dan memberi isyarat agar dia pergi dari Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menurut kemudian melepaskan pelukannya dan berjalan ke bangkunya sendiri.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam kelas dan duduk disamping Baekhyun.

Dia melihat sahabatnya yang terlihat begitu menyedihkan.

"Hei, kenapa kau menangis eoh? Apa Appamu tak memberimu uang jajan? Atau eommamu lupa membuatkan sarapan untukmu lagi?" Tanya Chanyeol mencoba melucu.

Namun Baekhyun bukannya menjawab justru melempar tatapan membunuh dengan wajah penuh airmata juga ingus yang keluar dari hidungnya membuatnya terlihat seperti anak yang tidak terurus. Chanyeol pun sempat kaget melihatnya tadi hampir saja dia terjengkang kebelakang jika tidak ingat bahwa yang ada dihadapannya itu adalah Baekhyun, sahabatnya.

Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya kemudian berlari keluar kelas padahal 5 menit lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak tenang akhirnya menyusul Baekhyun.

Baekhyun berlari dengan sekuat tenaganya tak peduli sudah berapa banyak siswa yang ditabraknya tadi.

Hatinya sakit, dia benar-benar ingin mati sekarang.

Dia berhenti saat berada ditaman belakang sekolahnya. Tempat ini sangat sepi terlebih karena saat ini bukanlah waktu istirahat.

Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya dibangku taman yang masih berembun karena ini memang masih pagi.

Dia menangis lagi mengingat betapa malang nasibnya.

"Chanyeol ppabo! Kenapa dia selalu saja menyakitiku, eoh? Tidak tahukan dia kalau aku sangat menyukainya.. Hikss.. Dasar Idiot! Mata besar! Telinga gajah! Aku membencimu Park Chanyeol! Huweee..." Pekik Baekhyun mendarah daging.

Sroooottt... Ugh, Baekhyun menyedot kembali ingus yang tadinya akan meluncur dari hidung runcingnya. Dia tidak membawa tissue dan tak mungkin mengelap ingusnya dengan bajunya kan? Baekhyun tidak sejorok itu xD

"Bisa kau ulangi, tadi kau bilang apa?" Tanya seseorang dengan suara bassnya.

Baekhyun sontak menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Chanyeol sudah berdiri dengan coolnya disana.

Tangannya bersedekap, juga tatapan matanya yang begitu tajam tapi menenangkan dan itu membuat Baekhyun bergumam secara tak sadar.

"Tampan..."

"Ha?"

Baekhyun yang sadar dengan kebodohannya kemudian memukuli mulutnya yang sudah mengeluarkan kata-kata yang tak seharusnya terucap disaat seperti ini. Baru sadar Kang? (¬_¬)

"Kenapa kau ada disini Chanyeol-ah?" Tanya Baekhyun dingin.

Chanyeol duduk disamping Baekhyun kemudian menghela napasnya.

"Bagaimana bisa aku duduk tenang dikelas sementara kau tidak jelas sedang apa disini." Jawab Chanyeol dengan nada khawatir.

_'Kyaaa! Dia mengkhawatirkanku...'_ Pekik Baekhyun girang.

"Aku hanya takut kau berbuat nekat dan berakhir dengan tukang kebun menemukan mayatmu tergantung dipohon. Apa yang harus ku katakan pada eommamu? Yang ada akupun akan ikut digantung! Mengerikan!" Lanjut Chanyeol dengan tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun hanya bisa mengutuk mulut cabe Chanyeol yang entah kenapa terasa sangat pedas pagi ini. Yaiyalah Cabe gituloh, Woy! (ˆ́▿ˆ̀")

"Ya! Jadi kau kemari hanya takut aku akan melakukan hal bodoh semacam itu, eoh? Apa kau senang jika aku mati? Geurae, aku akan mati Chanyeol! Akan mati agar kau Puas! Tapi bisakah aku mati saat aku sudah menemukan orang yang mencintaiku..." Ucap Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol sweatdrop.

"Bisakah kau serius sebentar saja Byun Baek?" Chanyeol adalah manusia tersabar didunia ini karena betah saja hidup bersama dengan Baekhyun si manusia tidak jelas ini.

"Ne, mianhae." Baekhyun menunduk.

"Jadi bisa kau ulangi lagi apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau menyukaiku? Benarkah?" Tanya Chanyeol lagi.

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Dia benar-benar tak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang. Jujur dan ditolak mentah-mentah atau bohong dan dijauhi Chanyeol karena Chanyeol tak suka dengan pembohong.

"Ng.. Itu tadi aku.. Aku.." Baekhyun gugup dia bingung sekarang.

"Aku apa?" Desak Chanyeol.

"Benar, A-aku menyukaimu Chanyeol-ah." Baekhyun memutuskan untuk jujur saja, biarlah dia ditolak lagi tapi itu benar-benar membuat hatinya lega karena beban yang selama ini ia pikul akhirnya lepas.

"Aku juga menyukaimu..." Jawab Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot tak percaya. "Ha? Kau menyukaiku? Juga..."

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan senyum simpul."Benar, kita kan sahabat mana mungkin aku tak menyukaimu Baekhyun-ah."

Jawaban Chanyeol benar-benar membuat Baekhyun yang sudah berada diatas kereta kencana harus terpaksa turun karena itu bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya.

Baekhyun ingin mencabuti rumput ditaman sekolahnya saja kalau sudah begini ceritanya.

Wajahnya lesu sekali.

"HAHAHAHA... Kau lucu sekali sih." Chanyeol menertawakan ekspresi wajah Baekhyun yang benar-benar menyedihkan.

_Dasar Idiot!_

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Apa aku semenyedihkan itu hingga kau tertawa begitu nistanya?" Tanya Baekhyun seraya meratapi nasibnya.

"Hehe, mianhae.. Aku hanya tak menyangka ternyata begitu mudah mengerjaimu Baek!" Jawab Chanyeol nyengir.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu?" Baekhyun kembali melotot mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan 'mengerjai' itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Chanyeol berdehem dan menghembuskan napasnya perlahan. Kemudian berbalik dan kini duduk menghadap Baekhyun.

"Ehhm... Sebenarnya sejak kemarin aku hanya mengerjaimu Baek. Kau lupa ini hari apa?" Mulai Chanyeol.

"Ha? Ini hari senin kan?" Jawab Baekhyun polos.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Aigoo, otakmu benar-benar minta dibenturkan Baek!"

"Ha?"

"Ha? Ha? Ha? Tidak bosankah kau selalu menyebut kata itu?" Kesal Chanyeol.

"Mian, sungguh aku tak mengerti maksudmu Yeol." Lirih Baekhyun.

"Baiklah, karena kau begitu lemot dan loading lambat jadi dengan terpaksa aku harus memberitahumu dan ini tak akan pernah menjadi kejutan."

"Apa sih maksudmu Yeol? Kau membuatku bingung."

Chanyeol menunjul kening Baekhyun entah gemas atau kesal. Yang jelas bukan karena dia sedang senang. (¬_¬)

"Ya! Kenapa kau menunjul keningku, eoh?" Baekhyun mengelus keningnya.

"Hah... Baiklah! Jadi sebenarnya dari kemarin aku itu hanya mengerjaimu karena ingin membuat kejutan dihari ulang tahunmu, hari ini. Tapi karena kebodohanmu akhirnya ini tidak akan menjadi special lagi. Sebenarnya apa yang ku katakan semalam itu bohong, aku bahkan tidak mengenal siapa itu Xi Luhan. Mukanya saja aku tak tahu yang mana. Dan yang sukai itu sebenarnya kau bukan dia." Terang Chanyeol.

Baekhyun masih duduk terpaku dengan mata yang membelalak juga bibir yang sedikit terbuka.. Dia perlu memproses setiap ucapan Chanyeol dengan otaknya yang pas-pasan.

Dan tak lama dia meneguk liurnya hingga menimbulkan suara yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya. Heran juga dengan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"Ha?"

Rasanya Chanyeol ingin melempar Baekhyun ke danau yang ada di taman itu. Sungguh, kenapa ada manusia yang begitu lambat loading seperti Baekhyun di dunia ini.

"Sekali lagi kau bilang 'Ha?' Aku jamin kau tidak akan selamat sampai rumah." Hardik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya imut. Kemudian menyengir hingga matanya hilang.

"Hehe, aku hanya shock dengan ucapanmu Yeol. Jadi kau tidak menyukai Luhan? Dan yang kau sukai itu aku?" Tanya Baekhyun memastikan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Benar, aku menyukaimu yang bodoh, yang aneh, yang cengeng, yang tidak tahu malu juga aku sangat menyukai sahabatku Byun Baekhyun yang sangat manis."

_Blush.._

Pipi Baekhyun merona mendengar penuturan Chanyeol yang entah kenapa bagai sebuah pujian. Ha? Pujian? Otakmu perlu dicuci Bung! Hihi.. xD

"Kyaaaa! Akhirnya Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya padaku... Yeyeye." Girang Baekhyun dengan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara saking senangnya.

"Siapa yang menyatakan cinta? Aku kan hanya bilang aku menyukaimu." Chanyeol benar-benar merusak suasana.

"Ha?" Baekhyun bengong.

"Hahahaha, bercanda. Kau ini mudah sekali sih ditipu baek."

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol.

Chanyeol kemudian berlari dan dikejar oleh Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengejek Baekhyun yang tak juga bisa menangkapnya.

"Hahaha, sini sayang kejar aku ayoo.." Ejek Chanyeol menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Awas Kau Park Chanyeol!" Geram Baekhyun.

Dan Baekhyun kehabisan napas karena dari tadi mengejar Chanyeol namun tak kunjung ketangkap.

Akhirnya dia menggunakan trik yang pernah dia tonton di drama-drama.

"Aaauuu.. Appo.. Kakiku, eomma hiks.." Baekhyun pura-pura jatuh dan mengelus kakinya yang sebenarnya tidak kenapa-napa.

Chanyeol berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang dia terkejut melihat Baekhyun terduduk dirumput dengan memegangi kakinya. Segera ia berlari menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchana? Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Baekhyun merenggek manja."Ini Chanyeol-ah, sakit.. Hiks."

Baekhyun menunjuk pergelangan kakinya, dan Chanyeol mengurut kakinya yang tidak sakit itu.

Tanpa Chanyeol ketahui saat ini Baekhyun tengah tertawa cekikikan tanpa suara.

Dan...

_Bugh_

_Bugh_

_Bugh.._

Lagi dan lagi Baekhyun memukuli Chanyeol dengan kekuatan supernya.

"Hahahaa, kena kau! Bagaimana rasanya Tuan Park? Sakit, eoh? Itu tak seberapa dengan apa yang telah kau perbuat padaku.." Baekhyun bertingkah.

Chanyeol mengelus pundak juga lengannya yang jadi sasaran amukan Baekhyun.

"Mianhae, kan aku hanya bercanda Baekhyun-ah." Elu Chanyeol.

"Tapi kau tidak mencintaiku.. Huh."

"Siapa bilang?"

"Kau tadi kan?"

"Kapan?"

"Jangan bepura-pura amnesia Park Chanyeol!" Kesal Baekhyun.

"Ahahaha, arraseo arraseo.. Mianhae.." Ucap Chanyeol.

"NO!" Baekhyun membuang mukanya. ( ˘˘̯)

"Aish.. Jangan marah dong!" Goda Chanyeol.

"Siapa yang marah." Baekhyun memutar bola matanya.

"Baiklah.. Baiklah... Byun Baekhyun yang baik hati dan tidak sombong juga rajin menabung. Yang cantik, manis juga imut maafkan aku ya yang sudah membutmu marah. Dan Saengil chukkae nae sarang, aku mencintaimu." Ujar Chanyeol tulus kemudian mengecup kening Baekhyun.

Baekhyun tersenyum penuh arti, hatinya senang ternyata cintanya tak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Hiks.. Chanyeol! Jadi kau juga mencintaiku, eoh? Kenapa baru bilang sekarang.. Huweee aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol-ah.." Baekhyun terharu kemudian menghambur kepelukan Chanyeol.

"Karena aku baru mencintaimu tadi." Jawab Chanyeol iseng.

Baekhyun mendongak. "Ha?"

"Bercanda tauk! Kau ini." Chanyeol mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun memukuli dada bidang Chanyeol. Tapi Chanyeol justru semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Oh iya, tadi kau bilang akan mati jika sudah menemukan orang yang mencintaimu. Jadi kapan kau akan mati?" Goda Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Chanyeol.

"Ya! Kau menginginkanku mati, ha?" Pekik Baekhyun.

"Aish, kau ini.."

Chanyeol meraih pinggang Baekhyun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Baekhyun yang hidungnya kembang kempis karena masih marah padanya.

_Cup.._

Chanyeol mengecup bibir mungil Baekhyun, membuat siempunya mengerjapkan matanya lucu.

"Jangan marah-marah terus chagi, nanti cepat tua lho." Chanyeol mengecup kembali bibir Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membeku, sensasi dari bibir Chanyeol membuatnya bagai tersengat listrik.

"Yeol!" Panggil Baekhyun dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

"Eum? Waeyo Baek?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya.

"Cium aku Yeol!"

"Ha?"

Tanpa menunggu lama dengan ganasnya Baekhyun meraup bibir kissable Chanyeol dan menciumnya seolah itu sebuah coklat yang sangat enak dimakan.

Ckck.. Kalau masalah begini kenapa otaknya memproses begitu cepat? Hahaha Baekhyun si agresif...

.

.

.

.

.

**END DENGAN TIDAK ELITNYA^^v**

.

Holla.. Maaf kalo ffnya absurd sekali hihi..

Wassalam *hug BaekYeol*

._.


End file.
